Vrykyls
While some fear death by disease, violence or divine intervention, there are those who fear to die at the hands of something rotten, vile and dark. A Vrykyl is a terrifying opponent. Most, if not all, Vrykyl has the ability to cloak their appearance with that of a victim of theirs. Their true form is that of what can be described as a walking, rotting corpse in armour. Lifestyle Their physical strength is stronger than that of an adult. In general, their strength is easily twice as that of a physically fit adult. Then there is the chilly aura that they have. It is a product of the chakra aura that a Vrykyl has. For they don't feed themselves with food or drink. They entirely are depending on chakra, needing to feed off others in order to stop themselves from breaking apart. Last, they have the ability to absorb chakra from just contact. Anything fueled or being formed by chakra will be absorbed in a rapid pace by a Vrykyl by mere touch.This often makes them appear to be Leeches, but they are different in essence. There are essentially three classes of Vrykyls: * The Lesser Vrykyl The Lesser Vrykyl isn't capable of bringing forth a lot of intelligence in their actions and executions of plans. They are able to cloak themselves but due to the lack of intelligence in their actions and way, they are considered the least dangerous for not being able to hide that well. They have shown that they have the basic traits and abilities. * The Regular Vrykyl The regular Vrykyls are a menace. Though they all have the basic abilities and traits, they also have a higher intelligence than the Lesser Vrykyls. How and why this is, has to be explored in the IC. It is, however, known that varies Vrykyls have shown a different range of skills, personalities and abilities. A few have the ability to even hide their presence as others shown dreadful abilities that truly test their adversaries in and out of battle. This is because unlike the Lesser Vrykyls, they have a more defined personality. Much as how people have different talents, so too is the same for the regular Vrykyl. * The Elder Vrykyl Not much is known about the Elder Vrykyls, but it is clear that they are a notch above the regular Vrykyls. Most likely being their lieutenants and leaders, capable of more dreadful abilities. Strong Points Vrykyls are abnormally strong. Even the Lesser Vrykyl is capable of boasting twice as stronger than a fit adult. With their ability to leech chakra as a passive ability, it makes them deadly towards those who rely on ninjutsu as their main form of fighting. They even thrive on chakra, not needing any nutrient and thus being able to outmatch many in prolonged fights. Cause while their enemies grow weaker, the Vrykyl can siphon their enemies chakra and replenish and heal themselves. While those traits and abilities would make them dreadful enough, regular Vrykyl have shown to be able to grab a person and start to invade their mind. This allows them to read and gain the memories of their victim, as well being able to cloak themselves with their victim's chakra signature and appearance. They have also shown individual abilities, making it hard to form a stratagem against Regular and Elder Vrykyls. Weaknesses Dreadful as they might be, Vrykyls have glaring weaknesses that can render them less strong as one might expect them to be. The first is weapons made from Dragonsteel. Dragonsteel is rare and rips as repulses chakra. For a Vrykyl, Dragonsteel is their biggest bane as their otherwise impregnable armour will not hold at all. Weapons of Dragonsteel can cut without any resistance through a Vrykyl. Another weakness is fire. Fire conjured by chakra will not do but a fire that isn't fueled and or doesn't have'a chakra origin' will do damage to a Vrykyl. To elaborate this a bit further is that one needs to remember that Vrykyls absorb chakra. A fire technique directly thrown or aimed at them will become absorbed. When a fire technique is aimed at the surrounding and thus being fed by more than chakra, it will become more 'natural fire'. Thus becoming eligible to harm a Vrykyl. Then there are chakra leechers. While shunned and distrusted in general, those who have the natural ability to leech chakra can be a big threat for a Vrykyl. Any ninjutsu or technique that can absorb chakra won't do, however. The hardest way to kill a Vrykyl is by literally keep hitting it until it can't regenerate. The thing about the Vrykyl is, after all, that they appear to not receive any damage. The chakra that runs through them as the mantle is constantly keeping them intact as regenerating them from any sustained damage. The problem is that they don't gain any chakra from resting or over time like any living being would. Worse is that they will exhaust their chakra reserves with moving, fighting and being hit a lot. A thus viable tactic for the desperate might be to just keep attacking and attempt to not have the Vrykyl sap some chakra until it will literally start showing wounds - to then collapse at its breaking point. Category:Rong Category:Beastiary